In a liquid ejection device, ink viscosity is critical in maintaining the quality of image to be printed on a recording medium. In order to recover an ink droplet ejecting property which may be degraded by increased viscosity of the ink staying in the nozzle of an inkjet head, the ink droplets are auxiliarily ejected at prescribed intervals from unused nozzles onto a blank area of the recording medium in which the image is not formed.